


What else do you like?

by QuandMeme



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuandMeme/pseuds/QuandMeme
Summary: Sexy time one-shot(s?)





	What else do you like?

Carmilla stepped inside, welcomed by the cool air. She had been trying out her new, black - obviously - bikini during her newfound hobby of sunbathing. She slid the window closed again and saw Laura sitting behind her desk. She was staring at her laptop screen, frowning in concentration, unaware of Carmilla because of her ear buds. Looking adorable. And sexy. Laura had the whole cute, wide-eyed, smiley, _adorkable_ , geek thing going on, but she was _so_ sexy.

 

Carmilla walked up to the desk - still no sign of acknowledgement from Laura - taking a detour so she was approaching her from behind. When she stood behind Laura, who was reading a seemingly very complicated and long word document, she lowered her face, pushing the ear bud out of Laura’s ear with her nose and whispered: “You look like you could use a break.” 

Carmilla then grazed her ear with her teeth and planted a wet, hot kiss on Laura’s neck.

“Hmm, Carm…”

Carmilla wrapped Laura’s ponytail around her hand, pulled Laura’s head to the side and kissed her. They moaned into the kiss when their tongues met, no time wasted on build-up. 

 

They kissed each other, passionately, messily, until Carmilla turned Laura’s head so she was facing forward again. She took her hair tie off and gathered Laura’s hair by scraping her nails trough her hair, over her head, making Laura moan softly. Then she wrapped everything in her hand in a firm grip. Carmilla went to work on Laura’s neck with her lips, her tongue, her teeth, while using her grip on Laura’s hair to keep her where she wanted her. Laura was not objecting at all, sighing and humming in approval. She grabbed Carmilla’s arm, her hand feeling cold against Carmilla’s sun-warmed skin. The sighs turned into moans when Carmilla grabbed her breast - she wasn’t wearing a bra -, teasing and kneading while her mouth was working on Laura’s neck.

“Carm, please…”, Laura pleaded after a while. Carmilla stopped, turning the chair around, pulling Laura out if it and guiding her to the desk, in front of an empty space.

“Get on the desk.”

Carmilla couldn’t easily lift her up anymore - no vampire, no super strength - but at least she now had another reason to tell Laura what to do, so she wasn’t complaining.

 

Now Laura was sitting on the desk, Carmilla started to guide her nails up Laura’s leg, _very_ slowly.

“So,” Carmilla said, “you’ve been on my mind all day. Last night… I’m just constantly needing to touch you.” Laura coyly smiled: “Good thing I’m here for you t…” Laura was cut off by a shiver, caused by Carmilla’s hand, which was now under her skirt, very close to her centre.

“Come again?”

Laura was going to laugh at Carmilla’s joke, but the laugh turned into a moan when Carmilla firmly pressed her thumb against Laura’s clit trough her underwear, and started moving her hand. She almost immediately stopped again, telling Laura to lift herself off the desk, taking off her skirt and underwear. She wasted no time, brought her face to Laura’s centre and looked at her while she let her tongue slide from her vagina to her clit, making Laura gasp. She circled the tip of her tongue around her clit, then stroking up and down, alternating between the two. Looking for more friction, Laura started to grind her hips against Carmilla’s tongue.

“No,” Carmilla said, “you have to sit still, or I’ll stop.”

Laura bit her lip, and nodded.

Carmilla continued, bringing in her lips, sometimes her teeth, settling into gradually intensifying rhythm. Before Laura could get into the rhythm that would drive her to the edge, Carmilla stopped, making Laura whine in protest. Carmilla had planned to just make her come rather quickly, but going down on her girlfriend had given her some other ideas.

Carmilla stood up. “Get off”, she said - and Laura complied. “Bedroom.”

Laura audaciously looked into Carmilla’s eyes for a second before she turned and started walking towards the bedroom, closely followed by Carmilla, who had to control her urge to reach for the bottom of Laura’s butt, which was peeking out from underneath her shirt.

 

Their bedroom was softly lit by the sun shining on the closed curtains. When Laura was slowing down to stop in front of the bed, Carmilla said: “Drawer”, while putting her hand on Laura’s left hip, guiding her to the right night stand.

“Which one?”, Laura asked.

“You know which one.”

Laura opened the second drawer, biting her lip when she looked at its content.

“Put it on me.”

Laura took the strap-on and kneeled to let Carmilla step through the straps. She lifted it up along her legs and pulled the straps tight around Carmilla’s waist and thighs. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment, aroused, excited, intimate. Carmilla cupped her face, softly kissing her. Then she grabbed Laura’s waist and turned her around, facing towards the bed. She firmly held her while she whispered:

“I want you on the bed, on your hands and knees. Keep your eyes on the headboard.”

She watched Laura do as told. Then she grabbed the bottle of lube from the drawer and took a little bit, just to coat the dildo. She took a bullet vibrator and put it underneath the strap on the outside of her thigh.

 

Carmilla got on the bed and started to roam her butt and lower back. She could feel that Laura was _very_ turned on, and impatient.

“Spread your legs a bit more”, she said.

Laura immediately complied.

“Do you like it when I tell you what to do?”

She saw Laura nodding.

“What?”

“Yes”, Laura said, her voice strained with arousal.

“Take off your shirt.”

Laura grabbed her shirt at her neck, pulled it over her head and threw it on the ground.

“Since you’ve been such a good girl… What else do you like?”

“I like it when you spank m… Ah!”

Carmilla’s hand came down hard on Laura’s butt cheek. She kneaded the skin and used her mouth to soothe the skin.

“What else so you like?”

“When you eat me out from behind.”

Carmilla replied by doing so, teasing Laura with her tongue, but not for too long. 

She stopped again and asked: “What else, baby, what do you really want?”

“I want you to fuck me.”

“How?”

“Hard.”

“Hard?”, Carmilla asked, while she took the strap-on in her hand and started teasing through Laura’s folds, eliciting a high moan.

“Oh babe, do you like that?”, Carmilla purred.

“Yeah”, Laura moaned.

Carmilla started teasing the edge of Laura’s vagina.

“ _Fuck_ , oh Carm… Oh fuck me.”

“How?”

She slowly started to slide it inside her.

“I.. oh my god, fuck, I, I don’t care, just… ah!”

Carmilla was about halfway in now.

“So if I fuck you like this…”

“Fuck me like this, from behind, hard and deep”, Laura blurted out, “fuck me like you know I like it.”

Hearing Laura say that caused a spark in Carmilla’s mind. She pushed the last inch of the dildo in with one hard thrust, and started going in and out with an easy rhythm at first, but hearing how wet Laura was, she sped up to a higher pace. Maybe it was on the edge of being too much, but Carmilla knew that’s how Laura liked it.

And by the look of it, Laura was in fact liking it. She had lowered herself onto the mattress and was panting and moaning against the bed. Her hands were above her head, both gripping onto a fistful of sheets. Her back muscles dancing underneath her skin, writhing, meeting Carmilla’s thrusts with her own. Sweat was glistening on her body, her hair sticking to her neck and face.

“Baby, you look so sexy”, Carmilla panted in between thrusts.

She saw a smile appearing on Laura’s face and they locked eyes for a bit, until Carmilla pulled at Laura’s hips to change the angle, causing her to hit her in a particularly good spot, making Laura squeeze her eyes closed and push her face into the bed again, muffling her now guttural moans.

Carmilla knew if she kept fucking her like this, Laura wouldn’t last long, but there was one way to make her come even harder. She put her arm around Laura’s waist and pulled her close. Then she pushed forward, making them both fall on the bed, Laura laying on her stomach underneath Carmilla. She brushed Laura’s hair out of her face, looking into dark, lustful eyes.

Carmilla started thrusting again, leaning on Laura’s body and her own arms, one hand grabbed by Laura’s. Meanwhile, she was whispering - it’s was more panting, really - into her ear: how good she looked, that she felt so good, how much she loved to fuck her, that she thought about making her come all day long, … 

Laura’s moans now where erratic, deep, guttural, filled with profanities and “Carm… Oh Carm… Carm, baby…” Carmilla took the bullet vibrator from underneath the strap, turned it on, slid her hand under Laura and pressed it against her clit.

Laura didn’t moan this time. Her breath hitched and she stopped moving for a moment, all her muscles tensing. Then Carmilla felt her starting to shake, a little at first but then more and more and more until her orgasm hit her. Laura moaned, higher now, and was shaking uncontrollably, moaning again and again as waves of her orgasm rushed trough her body. Carmilla used her weight to hold Laura in place and used her remaining force to fuck her through her orgasm, gradually slowing down when Laura’s body had calmed down a bit to help her get down from her high. She turned off the bullet and slowly pulled out of Laura, taking off the strap-on and laying down next to an exhausted Laura.

 

Laura nestled herself against Carmilla, holding onto her. Carmilla put her arms around her girlfriend, pulling her closer.

“I’m gonna need a second”, Laura breathed.

“Take all the time you need, creampuff.” Carmilla answered, planting a kiss on Laura’s forehead.

And like that they drifted off to sleep, giving in to their arguably domestic habit of after-sex naps.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your opinions.  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it (see what I did there).  
> Also, if you give me prompts I will write them.


End file.
